Big, But Not A Titan
by Jacob D. Mercer
Summary: John "Jacob" Gallagher wakes up 13 meters tall, he learned that he has been transported to a time where beings called Titans wage war against humans. And the love he finds is in the first titan he fights. A Titan Shifter name Annie Leonhardt.
1. Giant? Yes Titan? No

**A/N: For those of you who rememer my MLP story, A New World, this is a rewrite of that. It will have a different title, be a Attack on Titan crossover instead, and will hve a different basis. Other than that, My OCs, Jacob, Jeremy, and Jayden, will be in this story, although introduced at different times. Also, keep in mind that I haven' read any of the manga, and only know a little bit of the AOT anime storyline. If wording is in bold at the beginning or end, its an authors note. Thats all folks.**

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **This story is dedicated to our family friend,**

 **"Big" John Gallagher**

 **XxXxXxXxX**

"Ohhh...god damn." Jacob groaned. 'Where am I? Shouldn't I be in my bed?'

As he slowly pushed himself up, he opened his eyes to an odd and horrifying sight.

Looking around, he saw buildings, smoking or crumbled to dust. The reason it was horrifying was obvious. The reason it was odd? Well, multiple reasons really. The buildings looked midevel, there was a wall surrounding the place, and a bunch more. The biggest reason though?

He was the biggest thing there.

Looking himself over, he saw that he was still in the clothes he went to sleep in. His camoflauge jacket, black t-shirt, his denim blue jeans, and his favorite brown steel-toed cowboy boots.

Deciding he would find help, he turned and started to walk. While looking, many questions went through his head.

'Where am I? Why am I here? Is there a reason? Was it a coincidence?' All these and many more ran through his head as he walked. Little did he know, he was being watched.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

"Dammit! How did an abnormal get through the wall?!" Mikasa screamed in frustration. They plugged the hole, and one still gets through?

"What?!" Armin yelled, turning his attention from the fight between Eren and Annie, to see what Mikasa was looking at.

There, standing about a mile away, was a fully clothed titan. It had dark brown hair, and was wandering around.

"Impossible! Other than a Colossus, no titan can get through the walls!" Hange screamed as she too, turned her attention to the titan.

"Hange, Armin! Stay and make sure that Eren and Annie don't get someone killed! I'm gonna deal with the abnormal! We have two titans fighting it out here. We don't need a third!" Before anyone could protest, Mikasa took off towards the abnormal titan, unaware of what help it will bring.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Jacob hadn't looked long, when he felt a sharp pain on his nape.

"YEOWWWW!" He screamed in agony as he dropped to his knees and gripped the wound with one hand while supporting himself with the other. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" He yelled as he looked around to see what could've gave him the wound when he spotted a girl, Asian maybe, staring at him with a look of shock. She was quite small compared to him. She came up past the rubber under his boots. She had a white shirt, some black boots, brown pants, and two odd looking devices attached to her thighs. She also held two swords with a string attaching them to said devices. The swords were covered in blood.

His blood.

"It...It speaks..." She muttered, her eyes wide, before full out yelling. "A titan spoke!"

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Mikasa was shocked. A speaking titan? Its definitly an abnormal. And it didn't die, even after she cut its nape!

It lowered its head to her, causing her to take a defensive position.

The titan rose up and waved its hand in front of it

"Woah! Wait! I didn't mean to offend you! I just asked what a titan was." It quickly said. Mikasa thought about what it had just said, and then froze. It didn't even know what a titan was? How? He is a titan after all. How could it not know what it was?

Thinking over this, she realized that despite its-no. Despite HIS size, he may not actually be a titan. Then again, he may just be playing her. Thinking over these possibilities, she decided what she would do.

Sheathing here blades, she finally spoke to him.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

"Back up to that wall over there." The girl ordered, while pointing behind him and to the building he was sitting in front of. Puzzled, Jacob did as he was told, backing up till his back was touching the building. "Do you have a name?" She asked. While he may have been bigger, he was taught to respect adults and elders. The girl looked to be in her early twenties. He was only 9.

"My name is John. John Gallagher. People normally call me Jacob. Whats your name?" He asked politly, spreading his legs and resting his arms on his knees.

"My name is Mikasa Ackerman. I'm an officer of the Survey Corps. How did you get in here, John?" She responded.

"Thats...a good question actually." He answered. "I go to bed as a normal sized 9-year-old human, and wake up in the road and find that I'm pretty much a kaiju now. Heh. The way things can work." He leand his head on the wall with a slight smile on his face, as if remembering something. Then his face turned to a look of horror. "Wait. What is this place?!" He questioned, turning his gaze onto Mikasa again. She backed up in slight fear before composing herself and calmly answering.

"Your in Stohess, behind Wall Sina. Why?" She was curious. Why would he ask that.

"No, I mean what continent!" Jacob corrected. She didnt know how to answer. What was a continent?

"Uh...what's a...conetinet?" She asked as she tensed.

Jacob felt his heart sank. She didn't know what a continent was? Then that meant-

"What year is it?" He asked her urgently. She relaxed. A question she could answer.

"It's 850. Does that help?" She asked, hoping to cheer him up. Unfortunatly, it did the exact opposite.

He covered his face with his hands. "8-800-50?" he stuttered. "No, no, no, no, no!" He rmoved his hands, allowing Mikasa to see the tears flowing freely from his eyes. If it were anyone else, she'd scod them for being so immature. However, it sounds as though he wasn't this size before, and he was only nine years old. He had made it sound like titans didn't exist where he came from.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she approached him.

"I...I've...appearantly, I've traveled to the past." He said slowly as he wiped the tears off his face. Now Mikasa knew something wasn't right. Not with the oversized boy in front of her, but with something else. This boy had no reason to lie to her, and she had know reason to believe he was. So this boy is from the future?

"What year are you from?" She asked as she was right under Jacob's face.

"2016." Now she was blown away. This 9-year-old boy was ripped from his family, not just a few, but over 1000 years into the future? And woke up the size of a titan. That must make it even worse.

"Hey, you always have a friend in me." She said in a motherly way as she reached up and touched Jacob's cheek.

A smile made its way on his face as he responded. "Thanks."

xXxXxXxXxX

It had been 7 minutes since Mikasa left to deal with that titan, and Armin was starting to get worried.

"She's taking too long! I'm going after her!" Armin yelled. Activating his Manuveur Gear, he took off in the direction that Mikasa went, hoping against hope that she was okay.

xXxXxXxXxX

Noticing movement out of the corner of her eye, Mikasa looked up to see Armin being reeled in with his maneuver gear, about to slice Jacob's nape. One may not have done it, but two will surely kill him.

"Armin! NO!" Too late. By the time she had finished, Armin was already on the ground with bloody blades, and Jacob was screaming in pure agony.

"Mikasa! Are you ok?" Armin asked he ran up too her. instead of recieving gratitude like he expected, He got a hard slap to his cheek.

"What's wrong with you?! Did I LOOK like I was in trouble?! JOHN WASN'T DOING ANYTHING WRONG!" She screamed at him as he held his cheek in shock.

"I'm...sorry. I just thought you needed help. Its been seven minutes. You hadn't come back." He said quietly as tears welled up in his eyes.

Realizing her mistake, she quickly calmed herself. Before she could say anything though, a voice familiar to her interupted.

"WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP DOING THAT?!" Jacob screamed as he stood to his full height. Now that Mikasa got a good look at it, she realized that whatever happened to must have changed him in more ways than just size. Whenever she first saw him, he was about a few meters smaller than Eren's titan, which was 15 meters. Now he was about 25 meters tall! And he was bigger. Now that she thought about it, the same thing happened when she first attacked him. And he slowly got smaller.

So whenever he feels pain, he gets bigger by 13 meters, and slowly gets smaller, until he is back to the size he was when they first saw him. If it did that to him, who knows what else it did?

Looking around, Jacob finally spotted Armin, and noticed something that he just had to ask about.

"...is that a girl with a boys voice?" He asked while pointing at Armin. They both had different reactions at this.

Armin's face turned redder than a tomato with anger and embarresment. Mikasa, after thinking about how he did kinda look like a girl, dropped to the floor laughing her heart out while holding her ribs.

"Mikasa!" Armin groaned, face still red.

"I'm sorry! But when he said that, I just couldn't hold it!." She apologized between laughs. She slowly got up off the ground. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

Looking up, they saw Jacob's attention was on something else. And based on the look of horror on his face, it was pretty. Using there 3D Maneuver Gear, they reeled up to a roof and saw something that made there hearts sank.

xXxXxXxXxX

Having finally risen to his full height, Mikasa and Armin's little squabble had lost his attention to the horrifying site ahead.

A quickly decaying body, 13 or so meters smaller than him, sat in a large crater in the side of a building as a brown haired girl with glasses cradled a black haired boy in an atire similar to Mikasa's. There was another being a meter smaller than the one in the building running away from the carnage. Noticing Mikasa and Armin on the roof in front of him, he heard Mikasa mutter one thing.

"No. Eren."

xXxXxXxXxX

Forgetting about Jacob, Armin and Mikasa quickly used there Maneuver Gear to swing from building to building until they landed softly on the ground.

Hange had tears in her eyes as she tried in vain to keep Eren from dieing. He had a hole in his stomach and was leaking blood fast.

"Come on Eren! Wake up! Please! You can't just sit and die!" Hange screamed as she did her best to keep him from bleeding out.

Mikasa had tears in her eyes as she listened and finally broke. Loudly sobbing, she flung herself into Armin's grip as she bawled.

Jacob had walked over and had been standing there the entire time. He knew they couldn't stop the blood flow and catch the thing who did this to the poor man. The only thing strong enough to stop the bleeding would be-

Wait. Something like his finger would be the only thing to stop the bleeding. But he needed to catch the thing that did this. He then got an idea.

'Both Armin and Mikasa cut my nape, which means blood should be running all down my back.' Feeling his back, he what felt only made his idea more possible. 'Dry. If my back is still dry, then what about my nape?' Feeling his nape, he didn't feel a large bloody cut, but instead, dried skin, as if it had never been harmed in he first place. 'Bingo.'

Getting down on one knee, he started to take charge.

Snapping his fingers, he quickly got Hange's attention.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked as he pointed his hand at her.

"What's it to you titan?" She growled. "It was your kind who did this. He didn't deserve this, and your kind-"

"Lady, I just woke up to find my kind God knows how much smaller than me, and that I'm in the year 850 when I should be in the year 2016. And I've apparently been thrust into some kind of war. I've picked my side, so I'd appreciate it if you'd shut the fuck and let me help some one on my side." Hange was shocked. This wasn't a titan, but a human from over 1000 years in the future? "And before you ask, I don't know how I wound up like this. I'm nine years old, so I should be smaller than you and crying my eyes out. But when you grow up with the things I've seen, you're kinda unfazed by this. Oh, and one more thing." He got into Hange's face as he said what he did next.

"I don't know what a titan is, other than they are huge. But since I don't know what they are, call me a Kaiju." He than got out of her face. "Now, set him on the ground."

Doing as he said, Hange gently set Eren down in the grass. Jacob then put his thumb over the wound.

"I've stopped the bleeding, but I need to go after the bitch that did this. I'm gonna make my thumb go limp. When I tell you, try to lift it off him." He ordered. "Now." Hange, Armin, and Mikasa, who had quieted her sobbing, but was still crying, put there hands under his thumb and slowly lifted it off Eren, before setting it back down.

"Good. Now, Mikasa, since I trust you the most, I want you to take your blade, and cut off my thumb." Mikasa was shocked, but obliged. Drawing her blade she cut off Jacob's finger in one quick slice. He winced, but when compared to cutting his nape, it didn't hurt at all. As he had predicted, he had changed in more than just size. His thumb quickly started to regenerate, while the one he cut off stayed in place. He also noticed that while the now regened thumbs was even with his hand, it noticably larger than the one sitting on Eren.

Standing to his feet, he turned his gaze to the direction the apparent titan went.

"I'll be back. I got something to take care of."

"Where are you going?" Mikasa questioned with worry.

"After the bitch that did this." He responded. "Stay put."

Mikasa was beyond shocked now. He was nine, yet, not only was he willing to chase Annie, but he was willing to help people he didn't even know.

Before she cold say anything else, Jacob was already running after Annie.

xXxXxXxXxX

Annie didn't wanna fight Eren, or hurt him for that matter. She just wanted to escape.

She didn't mean to go that far. He shouldn't have died. She wished she hadn't beat him so badly. She wishe-

"Hey! Whore!" She heard a voice say behind her. Sparing a glance she saw a fully clothed titan running after her. He wore a camo jacket, black shirt, a pair od blue jeans, and a brown pointed pair of steel-toed boots. He had dark brown hair as well. He was chasing after her.

And he was gaining. **Fast.**

xXxXxXxXxX

 **Well this chapter took a while to write. I should have the second chapter out by tomorrow.**

 **As I stated above, this story is dedicated to the memory of my family friend, "Big" John Gallagher. May he Rest In Piece.**


	2. Jacob Vs Annie: Giant vs Titan

**And we're back. In this chapter, Jacob and Annie get into a brawl, and Jacob discovers he has changed a lot more ways than he thought. Can the supposed 9 year old giant beat her? Or will Annie's expirience give her an edge? Read on, and find out!**

xXxXxXxXxX

"Sir! Yeager is down! The Female is on her way towards the Wall!" A soldier told Nile Dok. He was in shock. Their plan had failed? Even after all that planning, Yeager couldn't beat her.

Turning his eyes to Erwin, he glared at him and pointed his rifle at him.

"Erwin! YOUR ARROGANCE HAS BROUGHT HELL RIGHT TO OUR DOORSTEP!" He screamed in anger as he slowly squeazed the trigger.

"I know. I acted entirely on my on authority. And I offer no exuses." Erwin calmly responded, despite the rifle aimed at his head.

Nile's eys widened. "Gimme one reason good reason why I shoudn't put a bullet in you."

Levi just sat on the sideline, listening to the little squabble going on, thinking of the stupidity of Nile if he was accusing Erwin of knowingly dooming humanity.

"Get cuffs on him. Erwin, we are placing you in custody." Nile further shouted. They were about to leave when a soldier shouted.

"Sir! A third Titan has been spotted chasing the Female!" The soldier reported. Silence befell the group. How did a Titan get through the walls? It shouldn't have been possible! Only the Colossal Titan could get through the wall. Unless...

"How tall is the Titan?" Levi spoke up at last.

"25 meters, sir!" The solder answered. Nevermind.

"25 meters? It's nowhere near strong enough to get through the wall! What class is it?" Nile questioned.

"Uhh...abnormal!" The soldier replied.

"Oh great."

xXxXxXxXxX

Annie was shocked. There was a fully clothed Titan right behind her. It was about twice her size, and it was quickly gaining on her! Eyes widening, She had just about a split second to react, before the Titan wrapped his arms around her throat.

They both went to the ground as she tried to struggle out of his grip, but she quickly realized how futile it was. So going with the next best thing, she leaned her head forward, and bit down as hard as she could, making the Titan lose his grip.

xXxXxXxXxX

"AH! GOD DAMMIT!" Jacob screamed as he quickly let Annie go and brought his finger up to his face for him to see. Concluding that the damage wasn't bad, he looked up to get back into the fight.

Before he could even hope to attack or dodge, Annie had quickly brought her foot up to his face, sending him flying. When he landed he groaned in pain as he gripped his back.

"*GROAN* Ow." Jacob rubbed his head as he slowly got back up. Turning his attention to Annie, he saw that she was trying to perform the same move.

' _Not this time._ ' He thought as he quickly grabbed her foot when it was just inches from his face. Using the momentum, he quickly grabbed her leg and spun around before smacking her head off the side of a building. He let go and walked up to her head. Grabbing her nape just under her hair and entirely in his hand, he forced her up before driving her head into the building. Letting go, he grabbed the skin on her back and yanked her out before quickly driving her back in.

Hearing a scream, he looked up just in time to see that Mikasa had followed him, and landed on the roof he just plowed Annie through, sending her sailing through the air.

Thinking fast, he quickly jumnped and reached his hand out, gently grabbing her in his hand before landing on his hand before making a hard landing on his back.

"I told you to stay put!" He said as he sat her on a nearby roof.

"I don't care! You shouldn't have taken off after Annie! Especially without combat training!" She screamed. As if the world did it to spite her, he quickly brought his elbow back and whacked Annie, proving he has plenty of combat expirience.

"You were saying?" He rsponded with a raised eyebrow. She just stood there with her jaw dropped.

Turning back to Annie, he quickly recieved a punch to the face. A metallic 'ding' rang out as he slowly turned his head back to Annie. His face was one of irritation, but his eyes screamed bloody murder.

"Ow."

With a roar of rage, he charged her, wrapping his hands around her, and driving them both to the ground. Forcing her down, he quickly climbed on top of her and started hitting her repeatedly.

"YOU! FUCKING! BITCH! GRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pure rage as he drove his fist into her again and again.

Mikasa could only watch in shock at the brutality that was being displayed in front of her. How could a kid display this much anger?

Annie was fast enough to catch the next fist as she grabbed it and retaliated with a fist of her own.

Jacob quickly shot up as he grabbed his nose. Taking advantage of his confusion, Annie quickly jumped onto him and bit into his nape. Jacob, having been injured there three times now today, screamed in agony as he backed up into the wall to get her off. Successfully getting her off, he fell to his knees, trying to block out the pain. Taking advantage of this, Annie quickly hardened her fingers and dug her hands into the wall. Unfortunatly for her though, all the pain was beggining to add up, and he was growing quickly. It added up, until he was a sprawling 78 meters tall, bigger than the Colossus Titan!

Wrapping his hand around her, he pulled her off the wall, and dropped her.

Looking up, Annie saw that he could appearantly shrink to whatever size he wanted, as he was now the height he was before. He quickly charged he, pinning her against the wall.

Quickly spinning her around, he shouted in anger. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" Before sinking his teeth into her nape, and ripping it off.

The site that was opened, shocked him.

Sitting just behind where he had torn off, was a girl, no older than 16, staring at him with fear in her eyes, tears strolling down her face.

Realizing the anger he just displayed, he quickly calmed down, before reaching inside and peeling off the skin attached to her. Once done, he wrapped his hand around her and pulled her out.

Thinking she was going to be eaten, she immidiently started struggling, doing her best to get out of his grip.

"Woah, woah! Calm down! I ain't gonna hurt you!" He said as he tried to calm her. "What's your name?"

Realizing she wasn't going to be eaten, she calmed and answered. "Annie Leonhardt."

Jacob sighed, realizing he was getting through to her, before smiling. "Hello. I'm John Gallagher."


End file.
